The Return
by The Potions Punk
Summary: Lancelot has been chosen by Being to return to the world and help cleanse it of a menace named: Alexander. He has been reincarnated, but can Lancelot win back the love of Arthur in the body of a man he doesn't know? SLASH
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** The movie King Arthur does not belong to me, if it did, I wouldn't own this crappy Gateway.

**Author's Note:** As a shipper I LOVE Arthur/Lancelot, but I don't think I could really pull it off. This is my more or less attempt, I'm not sure yet. Just do me a favor and take a gander, please, only constructed criticism. I don't mind: "I really liked it" or "Wow that sucked", but I mean, please, nothing less than that. Nothing like: "omg! That was soo awsom! Lanclote is sooo hott! OK g2g l8z!" that just borders on ignorance and I don't really think my work is good if ignorant people like it. Okay, now the fic.

**Author's Note 2:** SORRY! Last one! Okay, also, this isn't so much AU, I don't like AU because it usually involves male pregnancy, I'm just using the idea of reincarnation, which is in the movie. However, if this is going the AU route (which I've never read because it usually involves male pregnancy), please let me know and it shall be rectified. Thank you. Okay, now really the fic.

**Chapter One:** Awakening

Lancelot opened his eyes slowly, the sky was unbelievably bright…but then again he usually felt this way in the morning. He let his eyes roll around, trying to absorb his surroundings. What was today? Was it late? Didn't Arthur need him awake early this morning!

With the final though he sat jolt up right, jumping up he realized he was on a floor in skins, and two men were chuckling. He swung around insanely, to face Tristan and Dagonet seated in front of the fire.

"What are you two doing sitting around!" He cried. "We have work to do!"

"Do we?" Dagonet asked, taking a bite from whatever meat he was eating, it looked like salted pork. Tristan give him a sideways look, took a gulp of wine, and offered out his goblet.

"Sit down Lancelot." He sighed solemnly.

"Why?"

"Do you really not know where we are?"

"No! I mean…it looks like home but it feels-" and just as he said that a small chill went up his spine. Home. Since when was that out post ever _home_?

"Please…just sit and eat with us a while." Dagonet sighed. But Lancelot was still wary, he sat slowly, took a piece of meat and chewed, watching his comrades not watch him back.

"You're dead Lancelot." Tristan sighed. It came too suddenly. This was preposterous!

"You're drunk." He chuckled. But the look of worry on Tristan and Dagonet's faces didn't waver.

"Think, what is the last thing that you remember?" Tristan asked.

"Waiting for the bishop to arrive." He spat without thinking.

"Anything after that?" Dagonet pressed. Lancelot paused for a moment.

"The woods…the Woads were all around us.."

"Mm-hmm."

Lancelot averted his eyes to the fire, things were surfacing a little easier now.

"The house of Marius, and the girl. The Woad girl and young boy…Arthur wouldn't leave them…but then again Arthur wouldn't." He chuckled. "The Saxons followed us on to the ice and Guinevere was a superb archer. But we couldn't have held them back, not by ourselves so Dagonet-" And his eyes rose to his comrade, to lifted his drink and smiled. Lancelot jumped backward. "YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE HERE IF YOU'RE DEAD!" He screamed.

"Lancelot sit down-"

"NO! NO! This isn't real! This is a dream! This is a bad dream because…because I think I could have saved you. If I'd stopped worrying about that stupid girl-"

"It's not your fault-" Dagonet reassured as he reached for his friend, but Lancelot slapped his hand away.

"YOU'RE DEAD! I WANT TO WAKE UP! LET ME GO! I WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!"

"LANCELOT! YOU'RE NOT DREAMING! THINK! WHAT IS THE LAST THING YOU REMEMBER!" Tristan screamed into his face as he grabbed hold of his shoulders. Lancelot's eyes danced around the room like mad.

Arthur discharged him, they were leaving, but went back. They couldn't leave him to fight alone, how could he fight alone! The Woads were there, and the battle…the battle was the fiercest he ever fought. And the Saxon…he had Guinevere. He didn't remember being so much worried about her, as he was what Arthur would feel should harm come to her, so he ran. He ran to her like she were _his_ love. He stole a horse…and fought, did he save her? Yes, her eyes burned into the back of his mind…and the arrow. The arrow he shot through his breast plate.

Lancelot raised a shaking hand to his chest, the wound was almost fresh, no blood, just an open wound. He snapped away quickly and backed against the wall. He felt like there was a bone in his throat, tears were welling fast in his eyes.

"I'm not dead…I'm not dead….who will protect Arthur? WE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"WE ARE DEAD!" Dagonet screamed. "NOW GET A GRIP!"

"Where are we!"

"We are in Purgatory."

"WHAT! Why do you speak of these places! Since when has Arthur's god been our own!"

"This has nothing to do with Arthur's god or our gods." Tristan sighed. "It's just a name. There are thousands for this place. This is, from what we understand, where we wait."

"Wait? For what?"

"To return."

"Return? To the world?"

"Yes. But don't get your hopes up. You wont be Lancelot, I wont be Tristan, he wont be Dagonet. You'll be lucky if you remember who you are now when you return. But you get a choice. You can move on, or you can go back-"

"Then let's go back! I could never forget you-"

"There's a price for going back Lancelot." Dagonet interrupted.

"Price? What price?"

"We've killed many. Hundreds, thousands-"

"We were knights! We were forced!"

"It doesn't matter. Only one of us can go back."

_Okay, there's the first chapter. I stopped here because it's getting rather long, and I know I made Lancelot panicky. But that's only because, well, how'd you like it if you woke up in Purgatory? Reviews and flames are all welcome. Thanks for reading._


	2. Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** As of now I still do not own King Arthur, as soon as I own it, I'll let you know. (Don't expect to hear the news anytime soon)

**Author's Note:** Okay, I reread my first chapter and noticed there are a lot of EXCLAMATION POINTS! Eww, I hate when there's too many, I apologize a million times, I think I need to start quadruple checking my work as I didn't catch it the first three times. Thanks to my reader for her criticism, it is well absorbed and I hope this chapter is more to your liking -). Also, one more apology for Lancelot, he's a bit OOC, but I figure, well, how would anyone react if they were dead? A little like that? Maybe, when I die, I'll let you know (don't expect to hear news anytime soon). So here's the next installment, I know it's soon, but I don't want to "loose it". So here's chapter two. ONWARDS!

**Chapter Two:** Acceptance.

"Only one." Lancelot chuckled as he sunk back down onto his bed of skins. "Of course, why not? It's only appropriate isn't it?" He lay back and stared at the ceiling, letting the silence overwhelm him. He wanted to return, more than anything. It wasn't fear of the unknown that pulled away at his heart, it was Arthur. His memory called out to him. _If only to return for one day to know that he's well._ His mind sighed.

"Listen Lancelot." Came Dagonet's voice. "Tristan and I have had a lot of time to speak-"

"A lot of time to speak?" Lancelot interrupted as he sat up again. "One day is a lot of time?"

"We should explain a few things then." Tristan grinned as he stepped toward a small table that Lancelot had not noticed before. He plucked an apple and took a big bite, letting the juice run down his chin.

"Why do you eat if you're dead?" Lancelot sighed in annoyance.

"It's a human thing I'm accustomed too. Now listen to Dagonet."

"Do you remember when we told you that this is a place where you wait?"

"Yes, yes." Lancelot answered in annoyance, rubbing his temples.

"This place is not only to wait to chose which path to take, but for Acceptance."

"Acceptance of what?"

"Of…your current state of being."

Lancelot rose an eyebrow at this. Dagonet, contrary to popular belief, was not a brute whose sole purpose was on the battlefield. He was silent by nature, but he had never heard him speak in such a way before, and that bottomless feeling in his stomach that had lurked before, threatened to return.

"'My current state of being?'" He chuckled, "I have no state of being, I'm dead."

"Precisely, do you know for how long?"

"No."

"In human time, ten years."

"Ten…ten years. Oh please continue Dagonet…this just gets better with every moment." He chuckled as he rested his head on his knees.

"We awake when we are ready to accept that we are dead, and make the decision to move on. I was dead for two years before I awoke, Tristan for six, you were the longest, so we were put here to wait for you."

"Why did it take me ten years to awaken?"

"You obviously weren't ready then." Tristan sighed. Lancelot threw his pillow at him, Tristan easy avoided the strike.

"Getting rusty." He chuckled.

"_The point is_ Lancelot, Tristan and I have decided that you will be the one to return."

"Me! Why!" He shouted.

"Because you want to don't you?"

"Yes-"

"Well then it's been decided."

"What about you two?"

"We don't want to return. We're tired, I think I've deserved a good night's sleep, don't you Dag?" Tristan sighed as he stretched long.

"Yes...I only ask, Lancelot, that you give the boy my best. See that he is well, please."

"Why are you telling me this! I won't remember who I am anyway! You said so yourself!"

"The rules can be bent, you'll find out if they have been for you soon enough."

"No, I don't accept this! We're going to talk about this like men! I won't be excluded like some insolent child whose parents are deciding his fate!"

"Fine, let's talk about this then." Tristan sighed as he sat on the table. "You want to return to Arthur-"

"I do not want to return to Arthur!"

"Then why do you want to return? Your mother and father are dead and buried now, your siblings don't remember you. There is nothing for you in the world, but a person that you love-"

"I love-" Lancelot scoffed.

"_Who loves you in return._" Tristan pressed with his teeth clenched.

"I need to get out of this god damn room!" Lancelot exploded and made for the door.

"No!" Dagonet cried, but Lancelot yanked the door open and jumped back far. A woman, far too old too be living had grabbed hold of his legs. Piercing screams echoed in cavernous halls as humans begged, cried, and cursed.

"Mercy! Mercy please my lord…" She begged in a withered dry voice. It sounded like dust in the wind. Tristan jumped up and slammed the door, restoring the silence.

"We're all ready to be out of this damned place. Please accept the offer Lancelot." Tristan was looking at him sideways, waiting for an answer. "Accept the offer, _please_." He said a little more sternly. "Damn it Lancelot!" He roared, slamming his fist onto the table. "From the moment you awaken all you can think about is returning to your beloved Arthur! And now we're giving you the opportunity and you're acting like a child!"

"It's not fair to you!" Lancelot yelled back. "It's not fair to Dagonet that he can never see that boy again, not fair to you that you could never live a proper life outside of scouting and killing!"

"It's not fair, no, but that's the way things are." Dagonet sighed. "Please Lancelot, accept the offer."

"Neither of you have any reservations?" Lancelot pressed.

"No." They answered in unison. Lancelot closed his eyes for a moment, he tried to imagine the out post, he thought hard. There was no going back after this…after what seemed like an eternity of deliberation he sighed, and nodded.

"Good man then!" Tristan chuckled as he clapped him on the back. "Finally I can get some sleep then. Come." He motioned for Lancelot to follow him, and they all took back their seats around the fire again. Lancelot lay back on the skins, and felt a wave of drowsiness suddenly over come him.

"Just think, when you wake, you'll see Arthur again." Dagonet chuckled. The idea that he could return all he liked, but Arthur would not know him, troubled Lancelot greatly. What had he just agreed to? But before he could answer himself, sleep quickly over took him…

Lancelot felt horrible as his eyes rolled about his head. Not this feeling again, you'd think being dead, the feeling would dissipate. He had every intention of yelling at Dagonet and Tristan as soon as he had the strength…he did feel oddly weak. His eyes focused on the ceiling…not the same ceiling. He tried to sit up, but felt the most impossible pain, it was as if all of his bones were broken! His ribs screamed, his mind reeled, his arms gave out from under him and he expelled a half groan, though the voice was not his own.

"He's awake! He's awake! Mummy! He's awake, he's awake!" A little girl screamed as she ran about. Lancelot wanted to scream at her, but quickly learned that his voice had suddenly left it him. He was having trouble controlling his body.

"Stop yelling!" A woman's hissed as she jogged into the room, Lancelot could hear her come to the bed, and sit at his side. It was Venora.

"Gilly…darling can you hear me?" She said sweetly. Gilly, GILLY! Bors's eldest son! No! This wasn't right!

"I can hear you." He whispered to you.

"Get your father!" She snapped to the little girl, who ran out into the yard screaming:

"DADDY! Daddy, Daddy Gilly's awake, he's awake!" After which seconds later Bors came running inside, obviously thrilled. Gilly had been Bors's favorite child.

"Oh my boy." He sighed as he pulled Lancelot into a tight embrace, at least now he could scream.

"What are you trying to do? Break me all over again!" He snapped. Bors laughed heartily.

"I told you he would be fine Venora. Now leave the boy so he can breathe, make him food. We'll come see you later, Arthur calls us."

"Arthur!" Lancelot cried, a little too excitedly.

"Yes Arthur. Alexander will be all too happy to learn you're all right-"

"Alexander?"

"The surgeon said your memory would be jogged if you lived. Don't worry, he'll be by tomorrow and you can talk all day. For now, just rest Gilly." And they left him there. Left him unable to move, with one horrid thought. Gilly was 7 when Lancelot died, which meant at the present he was 17. How the hell was he supposed to win back Arthur's love, in the body of a 17 year old? Bors's son no less!

_Okay, there's chapter two. I hope it was okay, I can only ever judge my junk after about a day. Anyway, thanks to my reader (one so far WOOT!). Any other mishaps, feel free to point them out -)_


	3. A Few Questions Answered

**Disclaimer:** Yeah…still don't own it. I'll keep you posted.

**Author's Note:** Thanks a lot for keeping tabs on me! I got some great questions in the reviews that I'll answer in this chapter. However, no, there will be no Tristan/Dagonet-ness in my fic. The time with them is over, I just figured Lancelot could accept all the information given to him better, if it came from someone he trusted. Read time is now )

**Chapter 3:** A Few Questions Answered

Lancelot had trouble sleeping his first night back in the real world, but awoke early the next day, feeling oddly rejuvenated. Bors had told Arthur about Gilly's miraculous return, and Arthur sent Merlin to "heal" him. The old man's disgusting herbs obviously worked. The pain in his ribs and limbs has dissipated. He sat up to hear Venora humming in the other room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, rising slowly to measure his body for any lingering pain, there was none. And when he sat up right, he found himself in front of a mirror. Gilly had changed a great deal from the last he saw of him. His hair was black and short, but long enough to fall in front of his eyes. His eyes…Lancelot gave a sigh of relief, he recognized those eyes, they were his own. _Eyes are the windows to the soul, this isn't Gilly's soul anymore_. He thought.

Gilly kept his body lean and strong, if he was planning on walking Bors's path, he would be a fine swordsman, and at this, Lancelot smiled. He could help Gilly make his father proud. And then a horrid thought struck him, where was Gilly? According to Tristan he was not supposed to remember anything of his past life, and yet there he was.

"Gilly! Are you awake?" Venora called.

"I am." He called back.

"Come eat then! Your father and Alexander are expecting you!" He ate in silence, and in a hurry, not quite finishing, he shoved one last piece of bread into his mouth and started to run out of the door. Venora didn't call out to him again.

The wind was so good on his face, he had almost forgotten. Fragments of memories from Gilly remained in his mind. Gilly thought this land was beautiful, and he was proud to be of it. Arthur's "palace" was in the same place, it looked as it always had.

"There he is! Gilly! The miraculous return." He heard a familiar voice chuckle. It was Galahad, and age was creeping upon his face, there was wisdom in his eyes.

"Galahad!" Lancelot cried as he ran up to him, he almost embraced him, but didn't know how Gilly would have reacted, so held out his hand instead.

"How are you feeling boy?"

"So much better now…" He sighed.

"Good, I'll let you leave then. I know how your father can be."

"Are they at the round table?"

"Aren't they always?" Galahad chuckled. Running up the stairs, Lancelot let his fingers run down the stone walls he had once considered prison. It felt so good to touch them again…he shamed himself for taking them for granted. A rounding laughter echoed in the hall, he knew he was close.

It was when he passed through the doorway, and he set his eyes on a man he could have sworn long forgotten, that his stomach flipped and Lancelot was left speechless.

"There we are! Don't just stand there, come here boy." Bors chuckled.

"How are you feeling Gilly?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"Much, much better now." He answered.

"That's wonderful to hear. You had your father in a right state."

Lancelot was so distracted by Arthur, tracing his perfect features with his eyes again, that he barely realized a smaller replica of him come running toward him, and tackle him onto the floor. He had to be Alexander. Alexander…a Roman name.

"Ah! What are you doing!" He cried, the boy (who had to be at least 10) was grinning broadly.

"I'm so glad you're all right Gilly, the surgeon's said you wouldn't survive."

"How many surgeons saw me?"

"About five. Don't you remember?"

"No…I don't remember much."

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I think I could remember better if you got off me." Lancelot laughed nervously.

"Oh…sorry…" Alexander mumbled as he rose slowly.

"Take Gilly for a walk Alex, Bors and I have business to talk about." Arthur instructed as he sipped wine.

"Are Gawain and Galahad coming later?" Alex asked.

"Yes, you can see them when you return."

"Come on Gilly!" Alex laughed, and once again, Lancelot was lead away from Arthur. Alex lead them out to a grand hill, overlooking the ocean of trees. "So what do you remember?" He asked as he plopped onto the soft grass.

"Nothing. Only my mother, father, the Knights, and Arthur." Lancelot sighed truthfully, sitting beside him.

"You mean…you don't even remember me?" Alex asked in a small voice.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well… I'm Alex! I'm the first and so far, only son of Arthur and Guinevere…umm, we've been best friends my whole life. My dad was going to name me Lancelot-"

"Lancelot! Why!"

"After his friend, he died in battle. Dad says he was like a brother to him."

"Was he?" Lancelot chuckled. "So why didn't he name you Lancelot then?"

"He says because then he would have to think about him…we can't talk about Lancelot around my father…he cries. But I'm not supposed to tell anyone that."

"And your mother?"

"She's fine."

"Is she a good wife?"

"Good as any." Alex shrugged. "Well, anyway, you're Gilly, umm, you're training to become a knight, you're pretty handy with a sword, you can ride pretty good too, but then again, you're half Sarmatian, it's in your blood isn't it?" He smiled. "Umm…when you turn 18 you're supposed to marry Luna-"

"WHO!" Lancelot suddenly cried.

"Luna, theBriton girl. She's been here, God knows how many times, you requested it, you don't rememberLuna either?" Alex asked, letting out a hearty laugh. "Well good, maybe now you won't marry her."

"You don't likeher then?"

"No, I never have. I just didn't want to tell you, you were just _sooo_. _Madly_. In _love_…" Alex sighed sarcastically, letting his words linger to show his disgust.

"You're too young to understand love Alex." Lancelot sighed.

"You think so?" He snarled, challenging him with his eyes.

"I know so." Lancelot answered, staring him hard in the face.

"Maybe." He sighed, turning away.

"When can we go back and see your father again?"

"Why? Since when do you want to go back so soon? You're really different Gilly, we used to stay out here for hours…don't you remember?" Alex asked, and Lancelot felt a finger travel up his back. The sensation made him jump up immediately.

"No I don't remember!" He cried. "Alex…how old are you?"

"11 since last month."

"Eleven…dear god…I have to go Alex, I need to…I need to ride…"

"I'll get the horses!"

"No! I need to ride alone." And he left the boy there, horribly dumbfounded and hurt. Obviously Arthur taught Alex about free will as well…

Lancelot released the reigns of his horse and let the rain fall down on him. It had been hours since he left Alex on the hill, and he had no intentions of returning until nightfall. He imagined what Alex had done. After about ten minutes he ran back home, and passed his mother and father who immediately asked what's wrong. "Gilly's changed." He will answer trying not to cry. They will leave him, but wonder what's wrong, Guinevere will ask Bors to talk to him when he came home. He was not looking forward to it, and thus, would take his time and enjoy the land he thought he'd lost forever.

He let his mind wander to Arthur. The first time he had seen Arthur, he was a boy, a little older than Alex, and he pitied Gilly. He was no match for such beauty, charm, or authority. Arthur was a born leader, any man could respect that. Alex was quickly growing in such foot steps.

His mind went back, eternally back it seemed. Six years into his time at that damned post, six years of innuendos and exchanged glances. There were 20 knights at that time. A drastic difference from the seven that saw the end, which then lead down to four. He didn't even remember the battle of that day, he cared not. He was tired, his muscles were screaming for a hot bath. The servant girl had been all too happy to draw it for him, but he had no interest in her. He let himself fall into the water slowly, and his mind danced around his valiant leader.

Arthur looked like a god in battle. He commanded attention, he commanded respect without saying a word. Lancelot never questioned why Guinevere fell so quickly to his charms, he was guilty of the same crime. But Lancelot was not like Guinevere who threw herself at him at the first opportunity. It was years of Arthur reaching, and his pulling away before the heated night in his room. The night when Arthur could take no more and pounded on his chamber door-

"Gilly." The voice was clear, and he cursed it. He didn't slow the trot of his horse, he didn't want to be interrupted at this time. A quick look around, and Lancelot realized, the rain turned to a pathetic drizzle, and would soon die. "Gilly." The voice called again, he could hear his horse pick up speed. Lancelot still did not slow, until a strong hand grabbed the reigns, and there was the war god himself. "Didn't you hear me call you Gilly?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." He stammered.

"Are you feeling all right? Alex says you just ran off."

"I'm sorry…he told me I'm supposed to marry this girl…whom I don't remember. Bit overwhelming to be told you've been in love."

"Love…" Arthur chuckled, releasing his reigns. "Can I ride with you?"

"Please…" Lancelot sighed. "T-t-tell me what happened to me. I don't remember." He stammered, as Arthur had given him an odd look.

"Alex did not tell you?"

"He didn't get a chance to, no."

"You were struck by a horse on the chest. There was a snake in the stable, and you were in the way. It nearly crushed you to death. You've been sleeping for…four months perhaps. I'll be honest, even Bors was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"I don't think I did…" He whispered.

"I know you'll fall back into your place soon." Arthur smiled.

"Is there still war on the land?"

"No. Not for many years, we have enjoyed seven years of peace."

"It was everything you wanted." Lancelot chuckled without thinking.

"How do you know that?" Arthur asked as he stopped his horse abruptly.

"Alex told me. I remember my father's war stories." He continued to lie.

"What war stories?"

"About the last seven knights, I remember a few of them. Tristan, Dagonet…Lancelot."

"Lancelot…" Arthur chuckled. "Those are Alex's favorite stories…about Lancelot. His mother hates when I tell him."

"Why?"

"I don't think she likes Alex knowing she was in love with him."

"What does it matter? He didn't love _her_."

"…..How much did Bors tell you about Lancelot?"

"I think I should go back. I don't want my father to worry." Lancelot said as he turned his horse back, he set off at a gallop. But Arthur chased after him, and cut him off.

"Gilly-" He began, and met eyes with his lost Lancelot. His stomach flipped and he was taken aback, forgetting what he was going to say.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable my lord…so I'll go." He sighed, his head bowed, and set his horse at a gallop again. That's the second Castus he left staring at his back. Why was he acting this way? This was not like him at all!

_You're not supposed to be you, you're Gilly_. His mind reminded. _Besides, you didn't really think you would see Arthur again, did you?_ His mind asked. "No." He sighed aloud. He put his head in his hands for a moment, took a deep breath, and returned the horse. He only then realized that he spent his entire day riding. Night was slowly creeping onto the world. When he walked back into Bors house, he hardly spared him a glance.

"Good ride son?" Bors asked.

"Yes, it was amazing. I almost forgot how beautiful this place was."

"Are you hungry?"

"No." He lied. So many, many lies…

"That's fine, but tomorrow you'll eat up right. We'll restart your training tomorrow to see what you've remembered or forgotten."

"Yes father." Gilly replied obediently.

"Off to bed with you then."

"Yes father." He went into his room, and shut the door. The look in Arthur's eyes was burning in the back of his skull. _He saw me…_

_That's the third chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, I really hope the story is flowing smoothly._


	4. When Lost In Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Okay, so check this out. I got tired of not owning King Arthur so I sued Antoine Fuqua, apparently he's really attached to the project, so, I still don't own it….

**Author's Note:** For the first time, I don't have to explain myself. Just read grin

**Chapter 4:** When Lost in Dreams…

For the first time, Lancelot had trouble sleeping. Gilly's skin was screaming, obviously the feeling was mutual between he and Alexander. Why request a bride then? _Have to make your father proud._ His mind sighed to him. He rolled over onto his stomach, and let his mind dance around Arthur again. The look in his eyes was haunting. _He saw me, he saw me, he saw me_, his mind kept echoing. He had seen him. He looked into the face of his son's…lover? His mind went blank again. Were Gilly and Alexander lovers?

_They can't be! They're much too young! Even I waited until I was at least 15. _Frustrated he got out of bed and stomped out. He threw himself on the cold floor outside and stared at the stars. He was tired of thinking of Alexander. He was only afraid…Gilly would return to his old self soon, that's what Alex was hoping for. Gilly would sneak him away to the woods to kiss him feverishly and whisper that he loved him. But…he returned to have those moments again with Arthur!

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the cold air stabbing his lungs. _Lancelot…_it was a mere whisper at first. A hint on the wind, nothing more, but…oh so inviting. _Lancelot can you hear me?_

"I can." He whispered.

_What's wrong Lancelot?_

"That's a bit of a stupid question, isn't it?" He chuckled.

_But he saw you…didn't he? I've felt your heart flip over a hundred times from that memory…_

"Which memory?"

_The only memory.__ How could you forget? It only happened once…_

The rainy night, of course, that memory. The memory Arthur himself interrupted. His body relaxed at last…he could see the round table, the knights. Laughing, drinking, celebrating. He got up, and met eyes with his War God, trailing his fingers along the stone as he left the room, listening to him follow, and pretending not to care. The bath was drawn when he got into the other room, _don't look, don't let him see you know_… His mind had whispered. So he bathed, as always, humming gently to himself, and when he finished he didn't bother to dry, just grabbed a sheet, covered himself, and lead Arthur into his room. Arthur waited outside for three minutes before he could take no more and pounded like an enraged husband on the door.

"Keep your shirt on will you." Lancelot snapped with a grin. He took his time coming to the door, took his time swinging it open only to have Arthur grab his face and crush him against his body. Arthur threw the sheet in the fire-

_That's enough now…_

"No! No wait! Please…a little more…just a little more…it's been so long…" Lancelot found himself pleading.

_What about Gilly? Do you think he likes living these memories? Anymore than you like to live his of Alexander?_

"Gilly…is he here? With me?"

And at this, the voice, whatever it was, let out a barking laugh. _No. Gilly has passed to the next world, rather pleasantly._

"Why I am still Lancelot?" He asked boldly.

_Do you believe in soul mates?_

"Soul mates? Ha! Those are wives tales…"

_Obviously not…you have six months Lancelot-_

"Six months to what?"

_Six months to make kill Alex, and win back Arthur's love . _

"What do you mean, 'win back his love'? Arthur still loves me-"

_What makes you so sure? You cannot tell him who you really are, you can only win him back, and you can stay. If you cannot, you will return with Dagonet and Tristan._

"Where did they go?"

_The other realm.__ The place in which those who have served, may finally rest. Do not take My kindness for granted Lancelot, it's granted to very few. But I must prove humans are-_

"What are you?"

_I am One of Many. And We watch your movements, I was assigned to this…abysmal species…but watching you for so long…I believe there is more to you. You have potential. Do not fail Me Lancelot or you will be severely sorry._

"What's the worse you could do to me? Kill me again." Lancelot chuckled.

_There are many plagues in this world Lancelot…so many that ravish the body…it would be a shame for Arthur, Bors, Gawain, or Galahad to be striken ill…_

"All right! All right! I'll do what you say! Just…don't touch them, leave them alone they have nothing to do-"

_They have everything to do with it! _The voice screamed, causing Lancelot's insides to tremble. _Oh My little Lancelot…_It chuckled, and he could feel it's hand on his face, he wanted to pull away. _You are My most perfect creation…I have every confidence in you._

"But why Alex? He's just a boy…"

_I don't like mistakes. Everyone serves a greater purpose but this boy…all I see for him is the pain of others. What happens when you have a sick horse Lancelot? You put it down, it's of no use to you. You don't know Alex, you've slain hundreds you didn't know. Now be a good soldier and do as you're told, and you will have everything you've ever wished for._

"But if Arthur finds out it was me-"

_Then you'd best make sure he doesn't find out. Now wake up, you're making Bors worry._

"Wake up? I was never-" But Bors voice ripped through his sentence.

"Gilly! Gilly, do you hear me boy?" Bors voice sounded through the room. Lancelot was in Gilly's bed.

"I'm coming." He called, and jumped out of bed quickly, running out to see Bors's smiling face.

"Ready to become a man then?" He chuckled.

"I was born ready." Lancelot grinned for him, and let Bors wrap his arm around his shoulder and parade him proudly through the streets.

_I hope that answers some questions, and arises some new ones supergrin_


End file.
